X&Y
by La Prisionera de Azkaban
Summary: [H&Hr]Giró sobre sus talones para encontrarla. De cabello castaño muy voluminoso y ojos de un color marrón irresistible, Hermione Granger había salido de su escondite bajo la capa de invisibilidad justo después de que Ron hubiera cerrado la puerta.
1. Primera Parte

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado, inspirado en la canción de Coldplay homónima a la historia, que encontrarán en el disco "X&Y". La composición de este texto NO contempla los sucesos de "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Sin fines de lucro.**

**Para Agus**

**X & Y**

**Primera parte**

-¿Crees que sea él?.- preguntó ella, alarmada.

El muchacho giró su cabeza rápidamente hacia la puerta, la fuente del sonido hueco que los había distraído. Del otro lado, alguien intentaba entrar sin éxito, debido al encantamiento que el mismo muchacho había puesto.

-Rápido, bajo la capa.- dijo, extendiéndole una capa plateada a la chica. Ella la tomó entre sus manos y se cubrió rápidamente con ella, desapareciendo de vista.

Con un movimiento de su varita, el chico dentro del cuarto quitó el encantamiento que no le permitía al de afuera ingresar. Desordenando su cabello con una mano, se sentó distraídamente en la cama, con cara de inocente.

-¿Por qué estaba cerrado?.- quiso saber el chico que había ingresado a la habitación, alto y flaco, de pelo muy rojo y nariz larga, que ahora estaba apoyado contra la puerta cerrada. Ron Weasley lo miraba con escepticismo, esperando por una respuesta.

-Ehm... Yo, bueno... Estaba haciendo unas flexiones de brazos.- soltó al fin el muchacho sentado en la cama, un poco más bajo que Ron, de pelo negro y ojos verdes, protegidos detrás de unas gafas redondas que corregían su astigmatismo. Harry Potter veía a su amigo con cara de "yo no fui", mientras el otro lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Flexiones de brazos?.- repitió, mientras observaba que su amigo tenía la cara colorada, como si hubiera estado corriendo por largo rato sólo unos momentos antes.

-Si, Ron. Flexiones de brazos. Las necesito para el Quidditch. ¿Recuerdas que te lo comenté la semana pasada?. Quiero llegar en las mejores condiciones posibles a la final. Quiero irme de aquí habiéndole hecho comprender a Malfoy quién es el que manda, ya que al parecer no lo ha entendido en estos siete años.- explicó, levantándose de su posición en el borde de su cama adoselada.

-¿Y porqué estaba cerrado?.- volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

-Bueno... No... Me da mucha pena.- terminó por excusarse Harry.

-Oh... - soltó Ron, aparentemente comprendiendo. –De todas formas, venía a preguntarte. ¿Has visto a Hermione?. Estoy tratando de encontrarla desde que terminó la cena, pero no hay rastro de ella.-

-Yo... - empezó Harry, nervioso. –No... No, no la he visto.- dijo finalmente, volviendo a sentarse, con gesto despreocupado.

-¿Y no tienes idea de dónde pueda estar?.- cuestionó Ron.

-No, tampoco.- negó el muchacho, deseando más que nada en ese momento que el interrogatorio terminara y su amigo se retirara tal y como había entrado. -¿La has buscado en su cuarto?.-

-Si, le pedí a Ginny que se fijara, pero dice que tampoco está allí.- contó. –Y por cierto... - empezó otra vez, dando un paso hacia delante, alejándose de la puerta y acercándose a su amigo. -¿Cómo es que van las cosas entre ustedes?.-

_Trying hard to speak and  
Fighting with my weak hand  
Driven to distraction  
So part of the plan  
_

_Tratando de hablar y  
__Peleando con mi débil mano  
__Voy a la distracción  
__Tan parte del plan..._

-¿Entre nosotros?.-

-Si, entre ustedes. ¿O es que acaso eres el novio de alguna otra y yo no me he enterado todavía?.-

-No, por supuesto que no.- se apresuró a negar. Pausó un momento antes de continuar. –Yo diría que bien. Muy bien.- agregó a último momento. –Disfruto mucho el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Ella es... Ella es una gran chica.-

Ron sonrió levemente antes de sentarse al lado de su amigo en el borde del colchón.

-Y por eso es que no la lastimarás¿no es cierto?.- dijo, con tono hasta mafioso, poniendo una mano en la espalda del moreno y dándole una solitaria y fuerte palmada.

Harry levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Vaciló unos momentos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que haré eso?.-

-Nada.- respondió el más joven de los Weasley varones. –Sin embargo, creo que el que hayas pasado todo el año pasado con una pegatina que decía "winner" en la frente me hace dudar un poco de todo esto. Más con lo rápido que se ha dado. De un día para el otro estuviste saliendo con mi hermana y creo que aún no he aceptado que hayas renunciado a tu puesto como el rompe corazones del colegio tan fácilmente.-

-Ron.- apeló Harry en forma reprobatoria, levantándose del lado de su amigo y comenzando a caminar por el cuarto. –Sé quién es ella, sé lo que me pasaría si jugara con ella. Créeme que no quiero a seis Weasley enfurecidos pegándome. Sé que con ella es diferente.-

-No era para tanto, tampoco. Era sólo una broma- tranquilizó el pelirrojo, levantándose también de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta. –Sé que nunca le harías daño a mi hermana, Harry.- aseguró.

En ese momento, el muchacho ojiverde sintió un doloroso retorcijón en su estómago.

-Ahora, voy a ir a buscar a mi extraviada novia. La tuya te espera abajo.- dijo, antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Harry se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada unos momentos, hasta que sintió cómo era rodeado por la cintura por la espalda. Giró sobre sus talones para encontrar a una muchacha de porte menudo, cabello castaño muy voluminoso y ojos de un color marrón irresistible. Hermione Granger había salido de su escondite bajo la capa de invisibilidad justo después de que Ron hubiera cerrado la puerta.

-¿Estamos en problemas, no?.- preguntó, preocupada.

-Sí.- respondió él, apesadumbrado, mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia ella y posaba su frente contra la de la chica.

Luego, ambos guardaron silencio por tiempo indefinido. Luego de unos minutos, una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla derecha de Hermione, pero Harry no intentó borrarla.

_When something is broken  
And you try to fix it  
Trying to repair it  
Any way you can  
_

_Cuando algo está roto  
__Y tratas de arreglarlo  
__Tratando de repararlo  
__De cualquier modo_

¿No podrían sólo decirles lo que está sucediendo?. No, definitivamente no. Ambos eran conscientes de lo mucho que dañaría a los Weasley enterarse de que hacía más de tres meses estaban juntos a espaldas de ellos. Ambos eran conscientes de que hacer eso significaría perder la amistad de los dos para siempre y esa no era una idea que les gustara en lo más mínimo.

Todo había comenzado a principios del verano del año anterior. Harry y Hermione habían sido invitados a pasar agosto en La Madriguera y ambos habían aceptado la participación.

La última semana de vacaciones, por diferentes circunstancias y factores que alargarían demasiado este relato, absolutamente insignificantes y superfluos, y que por lo tanto no contaré (1), Ron y Hermione ya eran novios formalmente.

El enamoramiento de Harry por Ginny había sufrido un gran aumento en su intensidad, aunque el chico no se había atrevido a nada más que una contemplación alejada y glorificante para con la muchacha. Sin embargo, a finales de septiembre, luego de pasar el primer mes de clases acercándose más y más, estudiando sus posibilidades y procurando no dar ningún paso en falso, Harry finalmente confesó y pidió a Ginny que fuera su novia.

Luego de algunos meses, a mediados de enero, Harry y Hermione sintieron simultáneamente el desgaste de sus respectivas parejas. Habían sublimado a los Weasley y habían pensado que las cosas serían perfectas con ellos, como sacadas de una fábula irreal.

Por supuesto, eso no había sucedido. Los Weasley no eran lo que ellos exactamente habían estado buscando.

Sin embargo, un pensamiento de "ya funcionará" les impedía cortar con el lazo que cada uno mantenía con ellos. Habían esperado mucho tiempo para que esas relaciones finalmente se dieran y una parte de sus cerebros les decían que intentaran llevarlas delante de cualquier modo.

Mientras tanto, la otra parte los obligaba a alejarse. Ambos pasaban cada vez más tiempo solos, por separado, cuando un día coincidieron en una sesión de soledad.

Era un sábado al mediodía, cuando Hermione había entrado a los vestuarios de Griffindor a buscar a su novio luego de un entrenamiento del equipo de Quidditch de la casa. Harry estaba solo, terminando de acomodar sus cosas dentro de la mochila para marchar de nuevo al colegio.

-¿Y Ron?.- había preguntado Hermione.

-Acaba de irse al colegio con Ginny. Tal vez todavía lo alcances si te apuras.- había respondido él.

Hermione había suspirado profundamente en ese momento, al tiempo que se sentaba en el borde de uno de los largos bancos de madera del vestuario, con gesto cansino.

Harry había fruncido el entrecejo, preguntándole que era lo que sucedía con ella.

Sin poder contenerse, Hermione había soltado en forma catártica lo que la aquejaba tan dolorosamente. Le había contado a su amigo todo lo que sucedía con Ron, cómo sentía que la relación no estaba marchando como ella lo hubiera deseado y cómo la atormentaba el echo de no poder, por alguna extraña razón, separarse de él.

-No puedo dejarlo, Harry, pero ya no quiero seguir con él.-

Había pensado que recibiría de su amigo algún tipo de consejo consolador, que la ayudara a salir de aquel profundo pozo en el que estaba metida. Al contrario, recibió una confesión que decía que él sentía que exactamente lo mismo le estaba sucediendo con Ginny.

Ambos sintieron en ese momento que habían encontrado la comprensión que no podían hallar en sus respectivas parejas y, desde ese momento, pasaron más y más tiempo juntos.

Así pasaron varias semanas, tratando de eludir el hecho de que habían fracasado en el intento de cumplir el deseo que tenían desde hacía un tiempo considerable de estar con Ron y Ginny, refugiándose en la comprensión y el apoyo que el otro le otorgaba, pero aún fingiendo con los Weasley que nada realmente sucedía.

Como imaginarán, el entendimiento que había surgido entre ellos no sólo acarreó la prolongación indefinida de dos noviazgos que no tenían sentido, sino que también trajo consigo una inevitable atracción entre los dos amigos. Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ambos estaban absolutamente encantados con el otro.

_I'm diving on the deep end  
You become my best friend  
I wanna love you  
But I don't know if I can _

Me estoy hundiendo en el profundo fin  
_Te convertís en mi mejor amiga  
__Quiero amarte  
__Pero no sé si puedo_

Y de esa manera habían llegado a la situación actual. Ya no había forma de que pudieran fingir su atracción por el otro cuando finalmente dieron rienda suelta a sus instintos y su amistad se convirtió en un amor prohibido.

Preguntarán por qué continuaban con sus relaciones con los pelirrojos. Simplemente, porque ambos fueron demasiado cobardes. Tan cobardes como para sentir una culpa indescriptible, que los obligó a continuar con aquello.

Y ahora las cosas se complicaban más y más. Les era irresistible escabullirse en cuanta aula vacía encontraran, en cuanto armario disponible hubiera, en cuanto momento propicio hallaran para dejar libre ese deseo contenido que los dos sentían por el otro libre.

Esa noche, las ganas de refugiarse en los labios ajenos había sido tal que Hermione se las había ingeniado para colarse en el cuarto de Harry, para encontrarlo solo, tal como lo habían planeado.

-Lo que más deseo en este momento es que todo esto termine, Hermione.- confesó él, limpiando con su pulgar la nueva lágrima que caía. –Poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amo es lo que más quiero.-

_I know something is broken  
And I'm trying to fix it  
Trying to repair it  
Any way I can_

_Sé que algo está roto  
__Y estoy tratando de arreglarlo  
__Tratando de repararlo  
__De cualquier modo  
_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh...  
_

-Pero no puedes, Harry.- replicó ella. –Sabes que no podemos hacerlo.- agregó, antes de separarse un poco de él. Caminó hasta donde había estado escondida cuando Ron había entrado a la habitación y recogió del suelo la capa de invisibilidad.

-Creo que debo irme. De otra forma, deberé dar muchas explicaciones.- anunció, caminando otra vez hasta Harry.

-Sí, tal vez yo también deba bajar.- dijo él, bajando la mirada. –Pero no quiero hacerlo.-

-Yo tampoco.- se lamentó ella. –Pero debemos¿o no?.- preguntó.

-Sí, debemos.- confirmó apesadumbrado. –Que no te vean con eso.- recomendó, señalando la capa en la mano de Hermione.

Sus despedidas siempre eran así. Una ínfima discusión de "debemos o no debemos" y luego una separación fría.

_You and me are floating on a tidal wave...  
Together  
You and me are drifting into outer space...  
And singing _

Tu y yo estamos flotando en un maremoto  
_Juntos  
__Tú y yo estamos a la deriva en el espacio exterior  
__Y cantando..._

La chica se envolvió otra vez en la capa, desapareciendo de la vista del muchacho otra vez. Abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para pasar y salió. Bajó las escaleras que separaban los cuartos de los cursantes de séptimo año de la sala común, para luego atravesar ésta. Subió con cuidado los peldaños a su cuarto, procurando que la capa la tapara por completo. Llegó a la puerta de séptimo año y la abrió con cuidado, deseando que no hubiera nadie dentro. Efectivamente, la habitación estaba vacía, así que se desprendió de su escondite y guardó el género en el fondo de su baúl, para que nadie pudiera saber que ella tenía la capa de Harry.

Luego, con un profundo suspiro, sacó una muda de ropa de su closet y se dio un baño para sacar el olor de Harry de su cuerpo. Para limpiar la culpa de su mente.

_You and me are floating on a tidal wave...  
Together  
You and me are drifting into outer space  
_

_Tú y yo estamos flotando en un maremoto  
__Juntos  
__Tú y yo estamos a la deriva en el espacio exterior_

Harry cerraba la canilla y salía de la ducha, para luego terminar de vestirse y salir de su cuarto.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, vio a Hermione hacer lo mismo del otro lado de la sala común. Los dos bajaron las escaleras a paso sincronizado, como si estuvieran haciéndolo juntos. Con una última mirada de entendimiento, Harry terminó de bajar en tramo que restaba y se sentó junto a Ginny en el sillón que ella ocupaba en la sala común. La pelirroja lo recibió con un cariñoso beso que él se esforzó en responder.

Cuando se separaron, Ginny volteó su cabeza para encontrar a Hermione leyendo un libro en el sillón de enfrente.

-¿Dónde has estado?. Ron te ha estado buscando desde que terminó la cena.-

Hermione miró a Harry un momento antes de responder.

-He estado donde debía estar.- Y ante la mirada de desconcierto de Ginny, aclaró. –Dándome un baño.- dijo, sintiendo cómo una piedra gigante se hundía en su estómago.

Sin embargo, cuando Ginny se excusó al baño un momento, Hermione pudo encontrar la mirada de Harry una vez más. Y sintió que un calor reconfortante se extendía desde la punta de sus pies hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

Él siempre tenía ese efecto en ella.

_You and me are floating on a tidal wave...  
Together  
You and me are drifting into outer space...  
And singing _

Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh...

_Tú y yo estamos flotando en un maremoto  
__Juntos  
__Tú y yo estamos a la deriva en el espacio exterior  
__Y cantando..._

°°°°°

1: Ese es un concepto muy básico y marcado de la opinión de Julio Cortázar acerca de cómo se escribe un cuento. Todo lo superfluo, que no aporte nada a la historia y que no marque la diferencia, debe ser eliminado sin miramientos del relato.

Aún no puedo creer que lo haya echo. Escribí un H/Hr! Y, debo decir,lo he disfrutado. Hacía mucho tiempo que quería escribir una relación clandestina en Hogwarts y encontré en ellos el ejemplo perfecto. Además, me ha gustado mucho cómo se da la química entre ellos y cómo son tan parecidos y tan diferentes a la vez. Una cuestión de X & Y.

"_Es una cuestión de X e Y: cómo uno puede ser dos cosas a la vez" Chris Martin.  
_"_X&Y", así se llama el tercer disco de Coldplay. El título conjuga cromosomas e incógnitas matemáticas. "Siempre buscamos la respuesta a nuestras preguntas", dice Buckland. " X&Y representa las respuestas que no podemos encontrar". El bajista Guy Berryman agrega: "Hay un tema que recorre el álbum, una sensación de dualidad, la idea de que no existe la luz sin la oscuridad, o el ying sin el yang". Al referirse a Coldplay, es incluso más profundo. Es lo que tienen bajo control versus lo que está fuera de su dominio. (...) Según el baterista Will Champion, "X&Y" en parte se refiere a Martin. "Él es sorprendente y creativo, y es increíble estar cerca de él", dice Champion. "Pero la contra-cara de eso es que puede ser pesado y malhumorado. No hay muchas zonas grises en el medio"_ - Revista "Rolling Stone" de Septiembre de 2005.

Creo que una relación H/Hr sería exactamente eso: un caos o el paraíso, y no habría posibilidad de muchas zonas grises en el medio. Y a su vez, si fuera un caos siempre tendría algo bueno. Y si fuera el paraíso, siempre habría algo malo.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia.

¿Reviews?

Adío!

PD: Ya salió "A Bigger Bang", el nuevo disco de estudio de los Rolling Stones. ¿Ya todos lo tienen?. Que mal que hacen. Desde "X&Y" que no escuchaba un disco tan bueno y completo. Recomendación abierta.


	2. Segunda Parte

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado, inspirado en la canción de Coldplay homónima a la historia, que encontrarán en el disco "X&Y". La composición de este texto NO contempla los sucesos de "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Sin fines de lucro.**

**Para Agus**

**X&Y**

**Segunda parte**

-Creo que daré una vuelta. ¿A qué hora embarcamos?.-

-Diez y media. ¿Quieres llevar a Paul contigo?. Creo que está un poco inquieto.-

-Sí, por supuesto. ¿Te veo aquí en media hora?.-

-Ajá.-

Caminó unos pasos y se puso detrás del carrito. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposa y tomó el barral. Empujó, para que las ruedas giraran, y caminó.

Pasó frente a varios cafés, pero no paró en ninguno. Siguió caminando algunos minutos, viendo la gente pasar mientras miraba por los grandes ventanales el despegue de algunos aviones.

Se preguntó si no había otra posibilidad que la de subirse al mortal transporte para regresar a casa. Después de todo, a pesar de que ya había viajado una vez en él, la experiencia no había sido de su agrado. Antes, siempre había utilizado medios mágicos para sus viajes y no le hubiera molestado para nada volver a eso en ese momento.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, por evidentes motivos. Paul tenía sólo tres meses y era algo arriesgado subirlo a un avión. Más lo sería meterlo en una chimenea o hacerle tocar un traslador.

Volvió la vista al frente y siguió caminando, hasta que sintió que el bebé gimoteaba. Se hizo a un lado y se puso frente a él. Se le había caído el chupete.

Él lo buscó entre sus mantas y volvió a colocárselo, sonriendo. El niño se calmó al instante y cerró sus ojitos lentamente. Él estiró el dedo índice y lo pasó por su pequeña y rechoncha mejilla. Volvió a la parte trasera del carrito y siguió con su caminata por el aeropuerto.

Unos cinco minutos más tarde, alguien tropezó con él.

-Oh, disculpe.- dijo rápidamente la mujer.

-No, no es... – se quedó congelado en su posición. No podía creerlo. Después de tantos años, volvía a encontrarla en el lugar menos esperado. -¿Hermione?.-

Ella levantó la vista, que tenía ocupada en levantar las cosas que se le habían caído con la colisión y abrió la boca en un gesto de incredulidad al verlo.

-¿Harry?.- se levantó y lo miró.

Ninguno dijo nada. Había sido demasiado repentino. Ninguno de los dos esperaba que ese encuentro se produjera. No en un aeropuerto, no después de diez años sin verse las caras.

-Bueno... Hola.- Harry rompió el hielo. La situación era lo suficientemente incómoda como para que hubiera decidido hacerlo. -¿Cómo has estado?.-

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de poder reaccionar al fin. –Bien.- respondió simplemente. -¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó, levantando involuntariamente la voz.

-Vuelvo a Australia con... – pausó un momento. No sabía porqué, pero le costaba decirlo. Le costaba decírselo a ella –mi esposa.- completó. –Y Paul.- agregó, señalando el carrito que aún sostenía fuertemente tomado por la manija trasera.

-Oh.- soltó ella, sorprendida.

A ese pequeño intercambio siguió un incómodo silencio. Harry miró a los lados, tratando de que su nerviosismo no se notara demasiado.

-¿Y tú?.- habló al fin. -¿Qué haces tú aquí?.-

-Yo... Yo también viajo. A Berlín, por trabajo.- contó ella.

Luego, volvieron a callar.

Lo cierto era que motivos sobraban para que esa incómoda situación se produjera. A pesar de que años atrás habían sido muy buenos amigos (y algo más, por cierto), al punto de que se consideraban el uno al otro como hermanos, ciertos acontecimientos habían separado sus caminos en forma casi definitiva.

Luego de la graduación en Hogwarts, habían hablado dos o tres veces más. Algunas lechuzas habían volado de la casa de uno a la del otro unas cuantas veces más durante los dos meses siguientes, pero nada de eso funcionó. Algo se había roto y no había forma alguna de arreglarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Días atrás, los habían descubierto. Habían olvidado asegurar la puerta y Ron había entrado en el momento menos propicio.

Después de eso, subsiguió la peor semana de sus vidas. El último varón Weasley no estaba dispuesto a considerar siquiera la posibilidad de una charla que arreglara las cosas entre los tres.

Ginny se había enterado también, por supuesto. Pero ella aceptó los sucesos con menos dramatismo. Sabía desde hacía tiempo que las cosas entre ella y Harry no iban bien, por lo que contempló el hecho de que él hubiera buscado lo que ella no podía darle en otra parte. Sin embargo, estaba lo suficientemente herida como para no querer hablar con ninguno de los dos.

Ahora, en la mitad de la fiesta de graduación, Harry y Hermione se encontraban separados del resto, ambos muy decaídos. El rumor se había corrido por todo el colegio en el transcurso de la semana y cada armadura sabía lo que había sucedido con Ginny y Ron.

Pero lo que más les dolía era que los Weasley no daban cabida a la más mínima explicación. Harry y Hermione no encontraban el modo de hacerles comprender que lo que había sucedido no tenía nada que ver con ellos, y que su real intención nunca había sido hacerles mal.

Por más esfuerzo que hicieran, ellos no escuchaban.

Después de pasar la semana entera tratando de cruzar palabra con ellos, habían desistido. Tal vez, fuera del colegio, lejos de todos los susurros que perseguían a los cuatro por los pasillos todo el tiempo, las cosas fueran más fáciles.

Cansados, decidieron salir a los jardines. Atravesaron la pista de baile por un costado, para llamar la atención lo menos posible. Pero todas las cabezas se giraban hacia ellos y miles de dedos los señalaban acusadoramente. Caminaron rápido, intentando escapar del fantasma de la humillación y la vergüenza, que los perseguía incansablemente desde hacía tantos días.

Salieron a la profunda noche y bajaron los peldaños de las escaleras principales del castillo. Pasearon por el húmedo pasto un rato, en silencio.

Aunque ninguno de los dos quería aceptarlo, esa semana había significado también un alejamiento entre los dos, más allá de que fuera inconsciente.

Sin querer, por inercia, casi por un instinto de vanidad que les impedía aceptar la propia carga, los dos culpaban al otro por lo que había sucedido. Ninguno de los dos lo decía, pero ambos lo pensaban. Habían perdido a sus mejores amigos y eso era algo de lo que no podían hacerse cargo voluntariamente, por más que lo intentaran.

A su vez, los dos se sentían muy culpables por culpar al otro, puesto que, a pesar de que lo hacían, sabían que no debían hacerlo. No, sus pensamientos no eran algo que pudiera llamarse coherente por esos días.

Pararon sus pasos y se miraron. A esas alturas, les bastaba eso para comprenderse.

-Lamento que haya pasado esto. Lo sabes¿no es cierto?.- dijo Harry, tratando de expresar su culpa en palabras.

-Sí, lo sé.- confirmó ella. –Yo también, pero pasó.- reflexionó, acertadamente. Ahora que lo decía, se daba cuenta de que era eso lo que realmente sucedía y que ése era el obstáculo que no podía superar.

Lo que habían hecho, ya estaba hecho y no había forma de deshacerlo, por más que se cargaran la culpa o se la cargaran al otro. Por más que se lamentaran, por más que intentaran arreglarlo, estaba quebrado y no había forma de devolverlo al estado original.

Esa noche, sin saberlo, se despidieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-No, no volví a hablar con Ron.- contaba Harry. Ahora caminaban juntos por los iluminados pasillos del aeropuerto. Luego de unos minutos de tensión, pudieron volver a hablar como antes. –Pero supe por Molly que se casó el año pasado.-

-Oh¿si?.-

-Ajá. No recuerdo ahora quién era ella, pero creo que era alguien del colegio que había seguido con él la carrera de auror aquí.- se refería a Londres. Él había viajado desde Australia, donde vivía ahora, para que sus suegros, que no habían tenido la posibilidad de viajar hacia allá, conocieran a Paul.

-Yo sigo hablando con Ginny. Nos encontramos unos dos años después de que nosotros termináramos el colegio y hablamos. Dejamos las cosas bastante claras y aún estamos en contacto.- relató Hermione. –Vive a una media hora de casa y nos vemos de vez en cuando. Ella tiene un bebé pequeño también.-

-¿Y tú?.- preguntó Harry, descolocándola por un momento. Tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Yo... yo estoy casada.- levantó la mano derecha y le mostró una dorada alianza en su dedo anular. –Hace cuatro años.-

Pararon su periplo y se sentaron en unos sillones destinados a la espera de los arribos y las partidas. Harry colocó el carrito de su hijo a su lado. Paul aún dormía.

-¿Eres feliz?.- quiso saber, de pronto sonando muy serio.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos un momento.

-Sí.- afirmó, sinceramente. –Muy feliz.- agregó. –Nosotros tenemos mellizos.- comentó. –Matthew y Sophia. Tienen un año y medio ya.- comentó.

-¿Viajan todos?.-

-Sí. Los tres están en la juguetería, comprando provisiones para matar el aburrimiento durante el vuelo.-

Harry sonrió torcidamente.

-Siempre pienso que hicimos todo al revés.- empezó, mirando fijamente sus zapatos. Hacía años que tenía planeado decírselo, pero nunca había juntado el suficiente valor para escribir una carta o tocar un timbre y hablar. –Que no deberíamos haber dejado que lo que pasó entre nosotros nos separara como amigos.- Hermione escuchaba con la cabeza ladeada hacia la izquierda. –A veces me pregunto cómo hubiera sido todo si no hubiéramos sido tan egoístas. Tal vez Ron y Ginny se enojaran en un principio, pero seguramente hubieran aceptado lo nuestro si no les hubiéramos mentido por tanto tiempo y no se hubieran enterado de lo que sucedía en la forma en que lo hicieron. Creo que fue eso lo que arruinó todo en realidad.-

-Si... Yo también lo creo. Tal vez nosotros estaríamos juntos aún¿no lo crees?. Ron y Ginny serían los felices tíos de nuestros hijos y todo sería como antes.- Su voz comenzaba a ahogarse.

-Y si nosotros no estuviéramos juntos, lo más seguro es que aún seríamos todos amigos, como lo fuimos en algún momento.- pausó un momento. Paul se movió en su coche, pero seguía durmiendo. –Tal vez todo sería como ahora, y todos hubiéramos tomado los caminos que tomamos. Pero hubiéramos presenciado casamientos y nacimientos, como se suponía que lo haríamos en un principio. Después de todo, ése era el plan.-

-Pero nuestro plan no funcionó, Harry.- replicó Hermione sensatamente, comprendiendo a dónde estaba yendo el planteo de él. –Y tú no tuviste la culpa, así como ni Ginny ni Ron ni yo misma la tuvimos. Simplemente pasó y no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora. Creo que ni siquiera en ese entonces hubiéramos podido en contra de eso, por más que hubiéramos querido hacerlo.-

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en qué hubiera pasado.- Paul despertó y se movió incómodo. Harry lo levantó y lo meció suavemente en sus brazos.

-Él no estaría aquí.- dijo Hermione, señalando al pequeño. –Es hermoso.- elogió, inclinándose para verlo más de cerca.

-Se parece mucho a su madre.-

-¿Sí?. ¿Quién es ella?.-

-Cate Harrison. La conocí hace diez años, en la Academia.- Harry había pedido un traslado de su beca a Australia luego de los sucesos del final de su séptimo año y jamás había regresado al Reino Unido, hasta ahora. –Nos casamos hace dos, pero habíamos sido pareja cinco años antes de eso.-

-Eso es mucho tiempo.- comentó Hermione.

-Sí, lo sé.-

-¿Eres feliz?.- Hermione repitió la pregunta que Harry le había echo a ella minutos antes, provocando en él el mismo efecto que había provocado en ella.

-Sí. Muy feliz.- respondió él también. –La amo y ella me ama. Tenemos a este pequeño.- miró a su hijo un segundo. Luego levantó la vista y miró a Hermione a los ojos por primera vez en diez años. -No veo qué más puedo pedir.-

Ella sonrió, realmente contenta por lo que él le contaba.

-Hay algo que nunca te dije.- Harry volvió a hablar. –Realmente te amé el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, a pesar de que no lo demostré después de lo que pasó.-

-Lo sé. Yo también te amé, Harry. Y amé lo que tuvimos mientras duró.- pausó un momento y luego prosiguió. -Estoy muy contenta de que seas feliz ahora, con tu familia. Creo que es lo mínimo que mereces por todo lo que has hecho por todos nosotros.-

-Yo también estoy contento por ti. Tú mereces eso y mucho más.-

Se miraron de nuevo y se sonrieron. Después de tanto tiempo, encontraron que seguían siendo los mismos, que se seguían queriendo tanto como antes de que el destino hubiera separado sus caminos y que la compañía del otro les era tan agradable como siempre les había resultado.

-¿Harry?.- llamó Cate. Seguramente, la media hora que Harry había dicho que tomaría había pasado hacía tiempo.

-Cate.- Harry dejó a Paul de nuevo en su carrito y se levantó. Tomó a su esposa por la mano y la acercó al sillón en el que él había estado conversando con Hermione. –Ella es Hermione Granger, la amiga de la que te hablé¿recuerdas?.- Cate asintió y le estiró la mano, sonriéndole amablemente. –Nos encontramos hace un rato por aquí.-

-Un gusto. Harry me ha hablado mucho de ti.- contó Cate.

-El gusto es mío. Espero que no te haya contado lo que no se puede.- dijo, levantando las cejas y fingiendo un gesto de preocupación. Rieron por lo bajo. –Oh, aquí viene William.- anunció, mirando por encima del hombro de la esposa de Harry.

En efecto, unos segundos más tarde, un hombre rubio llegó con dos niños pequeños de la mano.

-William, él es Harry.- presentó cuando su marido llegó a su lado. Los hombres estrecharon manos cordialmente. –Cate, su esposa.- William hizo lo mismo con ella.

-Finalmente.- comentó, con voz grave. –Hermione ha comentado mucho sobre ti.- le contó a Harry. –Ella es Sophia, y él es Matthew.- señaló a los niños que habían venido con él, que saludaron a la pareja con un tímido y educado _Hola_.

-Harry, debemos abordar, o nos dejarán aquí.- dijo Cate, consultando su reloj.

-Bien, entonces deberemos irnos.- dijo Harry.

Cate tomó el carrito de Paul y lo empujó en dirección contraria. –Ha sido un gusto, Hermione, William.- y caminó en dirección a la puerta por la que ella y Harry debían abordar.

El esposo de Hermione se despidió también y se volteó con los niños para dirigirse a su propia puerta de abordaje, en sentido contrario.

Harry y Hermione quedaron solos un momento.

-Estoy muy contento por ti, en serio.- volvió a decir Harry, tratando de asegurarse así de que ella lo comprendiera.

-Lo sé. Yo también por ti.-

Se miraron un segundo y luego se abrazaron fuertemente, como hacía muchísimo tiempo no lo hacían.

-Te quiero mucho.- confesó Harry cuando se separaron.

-Yo también te quiero. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Harry, en serio.-

Luego, los dos se giraron y caminaron rápido para alcanzar a sus respectivas parejas.

Ese día, ambos comprendieron que nada de lo que había sucedido diez años antes tenía que ver con ellos. Que nada de lo que hicieran ahora remediaría los grandes errores que habían cometido antes, pero que podían seguir adelante sin sentirse culpables por lo que había sucedido, tratando de aprender de lo que habían echo mal.

Y que, más allá de que habían pasado una década sin hablarse, en el fondo, todo seguía siendo como antes.

FIN.

°°°°°

_Una segunda parte inesperada, que simplemente surgió (especialmente fomentada por algunos bonitos reviews). Gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer episodio de esta historia y dejaron sus comentarios._

Toda sugerencia, critica, tomatazo, ramo de flores (?) será recibido cordialmente en ese pequeño lugarcito que se llama **review**, al que pueden acceder con un simple click en **GO**. Gracias por leer!

Adío!


End file.
